


Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°20 : Civil War - Partie 2

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Marvellous drabbles [FR] [20]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Drabble, No Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deuxième drabble d'une série spéciale pour l'arrivée de Civil War.<br/>Wanda doit faire face aux conséquences des erreurs qu'elle et son frère ont commises en s'alliant avec Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvellous drabbles [FR] - Drabble n°20 : Civil War - Partie 2

**Author's Note:**

> Un drabble, c'est 100 mots. Ici, ce sera une tolérance de + / - 15 mots.
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Diamonds For Tears » de Poets Of The Fall
> 
> Remarque : Un nouveau drabble spécial Civil War, pour tenter de combler les jours qui nous séparent encore de la sortie. Enjoy !

Ils étaient réunis dans une salle, et Thunderbolt Ross passait des images de leurs batailles sur un écran géant.

\- New York, fit-il.

Une armée de Chitauris, et des civils terrorisés.

\- Washington D.C.

Un gigantesque héliporteur se brisant en deux.

\- Sokovia.

Les robots d'Ultron.

Devant cette dernière image, Wanda détourna la tête, horrifiée. Steve savait qu'il lui était difficile de revoir les images de la bataille dont elle avait été en partie responsable. La nouvelle Avenger avait encore du mal à accepter les conséquences de ses choix passés.

\- Ça suffit, interrompit-il.

Il voulait mettre fin à la gêne qui s'était emparée de l'esprit de sa coéquipière.

**Author's Note:**

> Nombre de mots : 105.
> 
> Petite note de l'auteure : Ce n'est pas un texte d'une grande utilité, mais j'avais de la peine pour cette pauvre Wanda :'(


End file.
